pokemon_duel_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Deoxys
Deoxys (All formes) Deoxys (Japanese: デオキシス Deoxys) is a Psychic-type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation III. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it has three other Formes. * Normal Forme ID number 219. * Attack Forme ID number 224. * Defense Forme ID number 229. * Speed Forme ID number 218. Deoxys N. Ability description and explanation: Deoxys N. does not have an ability. Notes: * Deoxys N is the least desirable figure of the Deoxys formes. It is also the only one that is currently unavailable due to it being an unique cup reward. * Its purple move, Teleport, can move the figure 2 steps away from the Pokémon that it battled in any direction. Unlike Fly Away which can only move the Pokémon onto the spot behind the opponent. * Teleport and Psycho Boost is the moves you want to level up, depending on your playstyle. Deoxys A. Ability description and explanation: Reflective Laser - Once per turn, you can force your opponent to spin again. The 3 Pokémon limit does not apply to this Pokémon in your deck. Notes: * Deoxys A is a highly desired figure. It has for a long time, and still might be, in the top ranked decks due to its massive overpowered design and its use in conjunction with Cosmo Energy plate. Even in decks that does not focus on Cosmo Energy Deoxys A is still found due to it being such a strong attacker. Due to a minor nerf, it will now gain Wait 3 when it goes back to the bench, which makes it less desired in decks which does not focus on Cosmo Energy. * Its move, Dimensional Slip, can be helpful at times when Deoxys A is affected by status effects such as Burn or Confuse. * Counters have been appearing recently. Such as Tropical and Dark Energy plates, Sticky Grass plate, and also a few Pokémon figures like Phantump, Petilil and Skorupi. These figures are quite weak, but can help turn the tables when met with Deoxys A and/or the Cosmo Energy plate. Other figures like Sceptile and Virizion can be able to knock Deoxys A out. * Making Deoxys A confused is probably the best strategy. This makes it hard to knock it out, but even harder to land its 130 attack. * It is no longer advised to use materials to buy this figure. * Psycho Boost is the only move you should level up. Deoxys D. Ability description and explanation: "Shelter - This Pokémon and your Pokémon next to it will be protected from instant knock out effects of Attacks. The 3 Pokémon limit does not apply to this Pokémon in your deck" - Attacks like Earthquake will not knock out this figure or any other figure next to it. Notes: * Usually used in conjunction with Cosmo Energy and is swiched into battle when the opponent is using a figure with mostly white attacks or threatening purple moves. * Without Cosmo Energy plate, this figures MP can serve as a huge drawback. * Use gold attacks or 3 star purple moves when attacking this figure. Confuse can work wonders. Burn and Paralyze won't do much, and Poison and Noxious is not worth it at all. * Only buy this figure with materials if it fits your strategy. * You should level up either Psycho Barrier or Counter, but Counter would probably be the better choice. Deoxys S. Ability description and explanation: "Cross Wind - This Pokémon does not spend MP when moving from the bench to an Entry point. The 3-Pokémon limit does not apply to this Pokémon in your deck" - When this figure leaves the bench, it essentially has an extra movement point. This means if it is in the beginning of the match it can leave the bench and travel 3 spaces. In the middle of the match it can leave the bench and travel 4 spaces. Notes: * This is the cream on the cake of broken design. With Cosmo Energy plate and the other Deoxys formes you essentially have the current strongest deck in the game. This figure can easily block your entry points quickly. * Usually not played without Cosmo Energy plate, but even without it it is still a good runner. * You can safely buy this figure with materials if it fits your strategy. * Extreme Speed and Psychic is the moves you want to focus on when you level it up, depending on your strategy.